


Won't Stop (Until That Boy is Mine)

by Aethria



Series: Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, It's Not Hate Sex if the Aren't Having Sex, Making Out, Or They Will Be Soon, Rivals and Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: The detective wants to take a few risque pictures to keep her Instagram followers happy. Adam's sheets make a perfect backdrop.(And if it nudges him that much closer to giving in? All the better.)
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Kiss Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Won't Stop (Until That Boy is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp.

Iris reclined back on the mattress, fluffing her hair out with a practiced hand. She double checked the lighting, slipped on a practiced pout, and snapped a couple of pictures.

_ Not bad _ , she thought. She liked the contrast of her vibrant red hair against the navy blue sheets. Clad only in a thin tank top and lacy underwear, she looked tempting but casual. Maybe she’d caption this one “Come back to bed?”

She wondered how long it would take before her followers realized she wasn’t in her own bed. She hadn’t used a lover’s bed on her Instagram for a long time.

Then again, this bed wasn’t a lover’s. Not for lack of trying.

She stretched a bit and settled into her next pose. The movement kicked up the scent of a familiar cologne. She could already see the furrowed blond brows that accompanied it in her mind. He would be  _ furious  _ to find her so undressed, perfume and limbs alike draped across the cool sheets.

She smiled wickedly, snapped another picture.

Loud steps echoed down the hall then, hurried. Exactly as she planned.

Iris rolled onto her side, crossing her legs a little in a false show of modesty. She waited.

Adam burst through the door. Iris resisted the urge to look at him, to check if his nostrils were as flared as she imagined.

“Adam,” she greeted, snapping a picture with her signature bedroom eyes.

There was a moment of silence. She could hear Adam take a sharp breath, likely trying to calm himself, followed by a strangled noise. Her perfume must be just slightly too strong.

Good.

She adjusted her hair a little and took another picture.

“What are you doing.”

He didn’t say it like a question, so she nearly didn’t answer.

“Taking pictures for Instagram, Adam. We’ve been over this before.”

She could feel his eyes on her bare legs, so she settled for blowing a kiss to the camera. She’d never use it, but her focus now was on the picture she was presenting  _ him _ .

He had been  _ so close _ to giving in this last week, she could practically taste him. Time and time again he would reach for her with a hand trailing down her arm, tracing her cheekbone, or combing through her hair. 

Each time he was slower to pull away.

So she carefully planned this little stunt. She’d give him a show in his own bed, just enough skin bared to make him want to see the rest, and wait.

She’d always been good at the waiting.

She let the tension build in the quiet room, making minute adjustments to her hair and expression. She was only clicking the shutter button for show now anyway.

Finally, she looked up at his tense figure in the doorway, brow arched expectantly.

“Problem?”

His door slammed shut, and she knew she had won. She hardly had time to drop her phone before he was on her.

Adam’s hands caught her ankles first, dragging her down the bed to him. She moved with it, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. Strong fingers moved up her legs, quick but firm, as he leaned in to take her mouth.

Iris dove into the kiss. It was fierce the moment their lips met, already parted to trade tongues and teeth. She locked her arms around his neck, keeping him close. She bit his lip hard. 

Liked the noise he made. Did it again.

His restless hands made their way to her back. Her shirt must have ridden up when he dragged her across the bed, because the small circles he drew there were all on heated skin.

_ God, _ that little touch felt so good. _ Too  _ good _. _

Her gasp seemed to electrocute him. 

As suddenly as he’d been on her, he was up again. Her head swam when he yanked her to her feet with one hand. The other snatched up her phone.

She stumbled a little, dizzy, barely catching her phone when he shoved it into her chest.

She blinked and found herself in the hallway.

“What the hell-” the words died on her tongue when she saw his face.

He was  _ livid _ . Iris’ heart pounded.

_ Had she crossed a line? Was it all finally too much? _

The door slammed in her face.

Iris blinked. Stared at the smooth wood. Tried to catch her breath.

Felix wandered through the hall then, hardly sparing a glance at her attire.

“Struck out again huh?”

“A bit, yeah,” she agreed, shaking away the confusion. “Help me take some pictures for next week’s posts?”

“Sure. I think Mason is home if you want to grab him for those outdoor poses you had in mind.”

“Perfect.” Iris straightened her spine, rolled her shoulders back, and sauntered down the hall.

Adam may have resisted her today, but her perfume would still be on his pillow tonight.


End file.
